Mark Kruger
Mark Kruger '(マーク・クルーガー) is one of the supporting characters in the Inazuma Eleven game and anime. He's a midfielder and also the captain of Unicorn. Profile Inazuma Eleven 3: Sekai e no Chousen!! *"America's star player. He, together with Ichinose, pull the team along."'' Appearance He has golden yellow hair and teal eyes. He is seen wearing the Unicorn uniform with the blue captain mark and Unicorn jacket. Along with the others he is reffered as a total 'hottie' by Rika. Personality He's nice, calm, and is friendly to most people. He is also cheerful and he loves to help anyone he knows. Mark is very friendly and tries hard, like when they were playing against Inazuma Japan, he tried hard for his whole team, and for his friends so that they too can go into the finals in the FFI. Also, it is shown that he doesn't give up easily as seen during the match against Makai Gundan Z. Plot Season 3 Mark was first seen with Dylan winning a soccer game h e was playing in Episode 68, where he comments that they are coming back. After that, he was seen at the opening ceremony. Later, with Dylan, Therese, Fideo, and Endou, he played a small game of soccer, saying he came to see Endou after Ichinose mentioned him. Even though they are very good, his team still loses to Inazuma Japan. He and his team lost to The Empire, disqualifying them. Then he reappeared again in Japan's area, with Dylan paying a visit to the team along with Therese , Fideo and Edgar . Later, Mark and Dylan play against Hell Army Z, by following Kidou to rescue Haruna. After they saved her, all of the captains went on a train and said goodbye to Inazuma Japan. The last time he was seen was after watching Inazuma Japan's match with Little Gigant. Plot (GO) He only appeared in Gouenji's flashback along Dylan,Ichinose, and Unicorn's coach in Episode 37 after Gouenji finished his conversation with Amemiya. Quotes *''"We got it going, Dylan!"'' (To Dylan) *''"And also... They're coming back..."'' (Referring to Ichinose and Domon) *''"Yeah, We'll have another chance to fly with those wings along their side."'' (To Dylan) *''"Kazuya, we know where your spirit's coming from now! Let's win this match no matter what!"'' (To Ichinose) *''"Tied huh? Kazuya's former teammates are tougher than I thought..."'' (To Dylan) Game appearance Hissatsu *SH Unicorn Boost' *'SH Gran Fenrir' *'SH Tri-Pegasus' (Game) *'SH Panther Blizzard' (GO Game) *'SH Joker Rains' (GO Game) *'OF The Icarus' *'OF Britannia Cross' (GO Game) *'SK Offense Force '(Game) Trivia *He is hardly ever seen without Dylan Keith with him. *His voice actor, Yuuichi Nakamura, also voices Genda Koujirou, Zaizen Sosuke, Kageno Jin and Segata Ryuuichirou. *Mark (along with Therese, Edgar and Fideo) has a character song called "Eikou e no Yell!''". *His hair is similar to Taiyou's. **Also, he and Taiyou are both captains. *He calls Ichinose with Ichinose's first name, Kazuya. *Mark has the same forename with Endou's dub name, Mark Evans. Category:Characters Category:Midfielders Category:Captains Category:Unicorn Category:FFI All-Stars Category:White Team Category:GO characters Category:Wood Character Category:Shin Sekai Senbatsu Category:Characters Category:Midfielders Category:Captains Category:Unicorn Category:FFI All-Stars Category:White Team Category:GO characters Category:Wood Character Category:Shin Sekai Senbatsu Category:Characters Category:Midfielders Category:Captains Category:Unicorn Category:FFI All-Stars Category:White Team Category:GO characters Category:Wood Character Category:Shin Sekai Senbatsu Category:Characters Category:Midfielders Category:Captains Category:Unicorn Category:FFI All-Stars Category:White Team Category:GO characters Category:Wood Character Category:Shin Sekai Senbatsu Category:Sekai Senbatsu